


The Night Ahead

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [108]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Time for some refreshment.





	The Night Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 526: Ahead.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Night Ahead

~

Still laughing, Harry kissed Draco back, sobering when the kiss deepened. Gasping, Draco drew back, looking at Harry thoughtfully. 

Harry grinned. “Have I tired you out? We have some sad days ahead if you can’t keep up with me.” 

Draco snorted. “I can keep up with you. It just occurred to me we could use some sustenance since our last meal was several hours ago.”

Harry smirked. “If you’re hungry, I’ve something you can eat.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Draco said dryly. 

Pulling a squashed Chocolate Frog from his pocket, Harry affected an innocent look. “Here. What’d you think I meant?” 

~

Sopping up the last of Draco’s stew with bread, Harry sighed. “That was delicious.” 

Draco smirked. “Feel better?” 

“Actually? Yes.” Harry stretched. “I guess I was more hungry than horny.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping you were both.” 

“Oh?” Desire stirred in Harry when he saw the look in Draco’s eyes. “And if I was? What then?” 

“Then?” Rising, Draco sauntered around to Harry’s chair, pushing it away from the table to straddle him. “Then I’d show you what kind of night you’ve ahead.” 

“Does it include Chocolate Frogs?”

“Alas, no.” Draco winked. “Although _sausages_ may be involved.” 

~


End file.
